fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Michaeldsuarez
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--Michaeldsuarez Did... did you just welcome yourself? O.O I am scared. [[User:AlessaHeather|AlessaHeather (Talk)]] 04:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hey Michael. I know you're already an admin at other wikis, but the one semi-active admin here isn't enough to accommodate the amount of traffic the wiki is receiving now that Fable II is out. Since I know you're a good admin, I wanted to offer it to you again here. Let me know if you're interested. JoePlay (talk) 23:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks great to be here. Contributions Heh nice to see my tiny edit hasn't gone unoticed. I was thinking of contributing more, having just got Fable 2, but my 360 broke. I'll probably make more contributions other than a small typo fixes once I can play the game myself. PerfidousT 14:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, have just completed Fable 2 and so would be happy to share any knowledge about the game with others. :) *In how many wikias are you? Well, I meet you again, how are you? I am just a visitor there, its been a long time I played and finished Fable-I so, I cannot remember many things. Odysseas-spartan-53. Why? Why did you send me a welcome message, I havn't been here for ages (I'm Ameki by the way). :In order to gain your attention; this wiki needs help. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Great site! This site is great! Good work! help can you tell me simpley what that souls quest is?15obrienc 16:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC)15obrienc Language Hey, Thanks for the welcoming. I was just wondering what language is used for spelling here, is it English(US) or English(UK). I Might Kil0 03:38, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. Happy to help out, been glancing at this Wiki for awhile, hopefully we can improve it's quality overall. Catch ya' around.--XRoadToDawnX 20:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Er? Any reason the main page isn't edit protected? Whispering 11:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind greeting I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. Well my Xbox 360 broke last year so I got a Xbox 360 Elite so today I started a new playthrough on Fable 2 Limited Collectors Edition so I go to the chest where the Master Chief armor is meant to be it tells what it says when you have the normal Fable 2 so I was so angry. Nominations Sorry about that, my mistake I should have archived them. Also, congrats on becoming a bcrat! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:17, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hello Michael, I see you gave yourself rollback, just letting you know that when you have the sysop flag, rollback gives no extra permissions or privileges. It is primarily designed for people who are not or are not yet sysops. Regards --Charitwo (talk) 22:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Channel Hey Michael! I was thinking about setting up a GameSurge IRC Channel for Fable Wiki. Do you think that is a good idea? Other wikis have them so I thought it might be a good idea if we got one as well. --''Shadowphoenix'' 17:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :The IRC channel is at #fablewiki if you want to come join on. I think this will be a great tool for contacting admins quickly as well as other things. I will make an announcement on the Main Page about it and I will explain it further on the Community Portal. --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Image use policy I created a draft for an Image use policy here, if you would please comment on this and add anything that you think may be important to the policy I would really appreciate it! Thanks! --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) My Userpage Hey I am trying to have a wikia wide userpage like you do and it doesn't seem to be working, User:GW-Shadowphoenix doesn't show anything... is there something I am doing wrong? --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, seems to have fixed itself :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:12, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Long time no talk Hey Michael. I just dropped by and checked the recent edits. WOW, the Fable Wiki is rockin haha! I knew the wiki was still quite active, but I guess I just didn't expect to see that much action. Since I haven't spoken to you in a while, I wanted to ask how everything is going. I use AWB here on the wiki occasionally to do minor edits (clean up, typos, grammar, etc.), but if there's anything else I can help with, let me know. You and Shadowphoenix are doing a great job! JoePlay (talk) 23:11, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the kind words Joe! --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 05:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Giving Rollbacks the ability to bypass the move and rollback throttle/JonTheMon First I want to request giving User:JonTheMon rollback rights, he has done a of work in the short time he has been here reverting vandalism and working on main content (not to mention I trust him with rollback duties). Secondly, I would like to ask that we allow r=1366x768&utmsc=32-bit&utmul=en-hrottles (Sysops and Bcrats already have this ability) so that they can do their work much faster. By throttles, I mean the move throttle (which only allows you to move two pages in four minutes), the rollback throttle (which only allows you to rollback a certain amount of edits before you are stopped), and others. I honestly think that if a user it trusted enough to be given rollback rights that they should be trusted not to do Move/Rollback vandalism. Uberfuzzy has told me that he will do it, but all we need is you "Ok" :). --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 20:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) History merge I wasn't aware that you could merge histories. I'll keep that in mind in the future and let you/SP know to do it, unless you get to it first. --JonTheMon 16:43, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Armor vs Armour I know i was being a big inconsistent, but in-game it's spelled "armour". So, I was trying to do things verbatim... --JonTheMon 22:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Item images Hey, I was wondering if you could chime in on whether images should have the little box at the bottom that says what it is (like Image:Will_Potion.jpg) or without the label at the bottom (Image:Red Meat.jpg)? --JonTheMon 18:16, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Heading templates Why not just have a single template with a default color, but as parameter 2 you can specify a different color? --JonTheMon 17:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Importing pages from other wikis Have you been importing the history of those pages? I didn't see where you did, GFDL requires attribution so it might be a good idea to import pages with the history intact like I did with . --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Most of them, I was checking the history and it doesn't seem like you uploaded the history for those. I just don't want us to run into licensing issues :). --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 23:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about all of them, but never mind it isn't really a big deal. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 19:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Assasins That is a common misspelling, its a good idea to keep common misspellings.... --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:06, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, why did you delete all of the category redirects? Why do you think they shouldn't be there? --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Realize that they do not work, but the point of them would be the same reason we redirect certain articles. Soem names are similar, some cats have other names, soem cats are moved etc. I think it would be a good idea to keep cat redirects. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 15:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide Possibly restore it to Talk:Gold or at least the content? --JonTheMon 18:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) King of the Guild *sigh* Lets discuss this, ok? I realize that he has been vandalizing Fable Fanon and yes he deserves to be banned at Fable Fanon for however long you feel is necessary. However, he has yet to vandalize this wiki in any way; therefore I feel extremely uncomfortable with him being banned here. Even more so with the fact that he is infinitely banned. I agree that there is a slight chance, that as a strike of revenge against you, he will preform vandalism here; with that said, I don't think he should be banned until that happens (if it ever does). The last ban I also did not agree with but performed anyway. My suggestion is to unban him until he actually does something wrong here (if that happens). I know that you have had some issues with King of the Guild in the past, but I feel that this will be the best course of action at this time. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 04:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I will keep a close eye on his contributions and will also inform Jon to as well. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 04:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Part of my "Moved to" suggestion to you was to move any conversation you plan on replying on their page to their page. So, keep a conversation in 1 place, not across your page and their page. --JonTheMon 00:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Rick Roll'ed LOL! You got me! But now I can't edit my talk page... spam filter comes up when I try... :/ --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the warm welcome--The Merc 15:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wikia auto-welcome Wikia auto-welcome duece Uh, why are you creating new user pages instead of wikia? --JonTheMon 14:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) DPL Do you think Dynamic Page List would be useful for this wiki? DynamicPageList I think wikia just has to enable it for us, but if it's not gonna get much use might as well not use it. --JonTheMon 19:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Merge vs Delete I'm kinda curious why you prefer to merge pages like that instead of just delete. Is there a precedence somewhere else? --JonTheMon 13:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you for your Introduction. Thunderstream328 19:51, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Re:RE:Hello Ditto. Thunderstream328 19:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback What is this Rollback thing i keep reading about? Is there a way to get it…? --XxKanin 16:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. --XxKanin 16:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Administration How did you become an admin(or whatever you are, i forgot)? Forgot to sign my bad.--XxKanin 01:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :oh ok--XxKanin 21:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, shouldn't someone(i will) make a downloadable content page? Like to list whats in the downloadable contents, or is there already one...?XxKanin 22:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok my bad.XxKanin 00:01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Me again, Michael, So if i wanted to be a sysop i went on the link that GW-Shadowphoenix gave me on My Talk page. It said how to become a sysop. I am a little confused, are sysops only for admins or can they be non-admins also?--XxKanin 00:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) The Welcome bot is here for a reason. I know it does not work with the User creation log, and it has been stated that there are no plans to make it work with the User creation log. I suppose it is your choice, but I don't understand why you keep welcoming users that don't edit here. Its not a big deal or anything --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 17:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship Request Over? It has been the reccomended two weeks. Is it over now or are you going to leave it for a bit longer? Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) "Marianne" vs. "The Marianne" Hello. Just thought I'd contest the fact that you changed the name of a page from "The Marianne" to "Marianne". Nobody in Fable II calls the ship Marianne without "The" at the start, so I think it should have been left in the title. Overall I think it makes much more sense and wouldn't be mistaken for a character's name by casual wiki users, and for example "Sword of Aeons", that page doesn't particularly need a "The" at the start. There is absolutely no in-game evidence that the name is simple "Marianne", whereas there is to the contrary. I'm not having a go or anything, just in case you think I am. :D Quotes: "No! '''The Marianne' is mine! Ye'll not take her from me!"'' "'''The Marianne'. Never thought I'd see her and count meself livin'." --Cartman! 22:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Much appreciated. :) --Cartman! 14:32, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The Tattered Spire (and pages related to it) Hi. I think that the page titled Tattered Spire (Quest) should be moved to a page called The Spire, as that is the actual name of the quest. This way, the Spire location page (Tattered Spire) will have a more unique name, and the quest page will also be titled distinctly and appropriately. This would also remove the conflict of when people search for the quest ''The Spire by using its name, they get redirected to the Tattered Spire location page instead. Thanks, Enodoc 20:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) PS I don't think I can do it myself, as all these pages exist in some form or another already. Line Breaks and Fable2 I'm not excellent at wiki markup. Can you tell me the difference between , and ? On an unrelated note, have you heard about fable2fable2fable2.wikia.com (here)? Surely that would just cause confusion? I've never been to a wikia about TES IV: Oblivion because there is an Elder Scrolls Wiki > and an OblivioWiki >, and I don't want to look in two places for the same info. Could the same happen with this? --Enodoc 23:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) There is no difference between , and they all do the same thing. The one we mostly use is though. Also, that new Fable wiki created was by some user here called Otekky and i have already said that there was no point in making it and told him I want no part in it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Rollback for Enodoc Hi, I would like to request rollback rights for Enodoc as the amount of work put into this wiki is great and I think that he will use them wisely. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Requests I was wondering if you could, please: *Delete Easter egg and Easter eggs; capitalization redirect pages are not needed (The hero of will will automatically link to The Hero of Will in the search box, and any article links can be changed easily), and it would fix the double redirect *Move Hollow men to Hollow Man, titles should be capitalized and singular *Move Talk:VictorVictoria to Talk:Victor and Victoria, which would fix the double redirect and also put the talk page with its article As all these pages exist, I think only an admin can do this. Thanks, Enodoc 15:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did you forget that I am also an admin. Everything is now done. You know, you can also move pages. Normal editors can do that. Admins have the powers to delete and block users, and protect articles but normal users can move pages too. ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 16:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) King's perma Do I want to know why you perma-banned him again? And how do you know it's a sock? --JonTheMon 05:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :When I saw it, I groaned. Are you sure it is him? He has been a good member. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::If it is him, he is also vandalising Fable Fanon under the same user name. See: here. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the third edit but i have just seen you have already blocked him there. It is really him then. That is sad, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Rollback How do i get it? AlessaHeather (e.g. Talk) Fixed width main page Hi Michael. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. You seem to be the only active bureaucrat, so I'm contacting you. We are currently asking some of our established wikis using custom skins if they would object to having just the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. See the God of War Wiki for an example. If you decide to use a fixed width main page and you want to feature a nice hi-res image on the background, let me know and I'll make it happen. So think about it, contact other admins and/or community members if you want, then leave a message on my talk page when you've made a decision either for or against. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 18:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please say no. I hate that size. We had the same discussion on SmashWiki and I said no. We never went through with it. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Can the "nice hi-res image on the background" be done without the fixed width? If so, I say keep the width as it is and find a picture, otherwise, I am unsure; it does seem quite narrow comparatively... --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks of the offer, but I don't feel that the Fable wiki needs a fixed width. Personally, I feel that it's ugly and unnecessary. There's also some negative feedback from our most respected users here. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. I'll just mark Fable Wiki as "declined" on my list of wikis I'm contacting. Enodoc asked if a hi-res background image can be used without fixed width, and the answer to that is absolutely, yes. If you guys want to try that out, just have Michael or whoever message me if/when you have an image you'd like to use and I'll set it up. Thanks for the feedback, and keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 18:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi-res Background Image In relation to the above, Solar Dragon and I have thought that a background image would look good, specifically a shot of the Last Beacon: I wanted to check with you, being a b'crat, whether you agree, and if so, whether you could contact JoePlay to do it for us, since he contacted you to start with. Thanks. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 18:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do you think? Do you like the idea? --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 11:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me type on this wikia. Xbox Wikianswers Hey Michaeldsuarez. I just wanted to let you know about my new blog post which is encouraging you and your fellow wikians to join us at Xbox Wikianswers. We'd love for you to join us answering questions or look through other's answers. If you'd be interested, please let me know! Thanks. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Enodoc's Admin Nomination It has been two weeks now. I don't think he will get many more votes any way so it should be passed. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 20:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) My Bot Hi, could you please give my bot, SolarBot, admin rights? Thanks, 17:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) can i please become a rollback i have stopped vandelism on other wikis anonymously plenty times before and have never commited a vandalism on any wiki and am a trusted person. :Oh, was that the it you were referring to on my page? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Request Hi, I would like to request rollback rights for Alpha Lycos, as he has made lots of good contributions, including undoing vandalism. I would also like to suggest Defenestration for the same, but I don't know if he's been a member for long enough yet. He has put a lot of good work in as well, though. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Remove my admin rights Hi, could you remove my admin rights please? I am leaving for good and I will never be coming back. Thanks, SD 17:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. There is no point in me being an admin here if I am never going to edit here again. I just think we need another admin here though to help clean up the mess Wikia will keep making. SD 17:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you also remove the rights for my bot account too, User:SolarBot please? And maybe ask Wikia via to get my bot rights removed too please. The less I talk to them, the better. Thanks, SD 18:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The only user I could truly vouch for as a good admin would be Kingcjc, although he has few edits here, he is a bureaucrat on Brickipedia and an admin on Wikisimpsons. Once Fable III comes out, he will obviously get a lot more edits here anyway. SD 18:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sysop status Hi :) I would be interested some time in the future, but I would not say I see that happening for a while. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 18:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm staying Hi, just to inform you that I went back on my previous statement and will be sticking around. Could I have my admin rights back or should I go through the request process again? Thanks, ☆The Solar ☆ 18:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hiiiiiiiii Rollback Request Hi, I would like to request rollback rights for TheIndifferentist. The time and work he has put into this wiki is great and I think he would use them well. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC)